Ice and Fire
by Squall Leonhart 501
Summary: With the threat of his enemies forming an alliance a deal was struck between Swain and the Winter Claw. So Swain send his most trusted man to fulfill this pact. What is this deal? Only Darius, Swain, and the leader of the Winter Claw, Sejuani, know. If one thing is for certain it could shake the Freljord to its core.


The ice cold wind of the north cut through him like a knife. Cutting to the bone, despite the furs the that he was wearing. But he could hardly feel it. Right now he was angry, no furious, there wasn't even a word for what he was feeling right now. He watched and waited for the rest of his party made their way up the hill he was standing atop of. The Freljord was as cold and unforgiving. Everything that he has heard about it didn't really do it justice. It was colder than he imagined. He tightened his grip on his ax. His fingers felt numb. There were times during his trek that he had to look down and make sure that he was still holding his weapon.

"Man it's cold as hell." a voice broke him from his thought.

His younger brother was the first to reach him. He bundled in more furs than him, his axes strapped to his back as his arms wrapped around his body in a vein attempt to warm himself.

"How much farther till the outpost bro?" Draven asked.

Darius looked out, trying to see if he could spot anything. By now the rest of his party was reaching the top of the hill.

"Thalos." Darius called out without turning.

A man quickly made his way to him.

"Yes General?" Thalos

"Prepare the beacon. See if the outpost will be able to see it.

"As you command General." Thalos saluted by placing his right fist over his heart, and turned to prepare the beacon.

"Alright the General wants the beacon up." Thalos told the men as they began to assemble the beacon.

"Man, Sawin must really want this alliance if he sent you." Draven said as hopped from one leg to the other in order to keep warm.

Darius frowned, Draven didn't know the real reason that he was coming.

* * *

_Darius made his way through the halls of Noxus High Command. He was making his way to Swain's office. Around him people went about their jobs. Those that saw him saluted, which he returned, and continued to do there work. He reached Swain's office._

_"Enter." a voice sounded through the door._

_Darius entered. Swain was reading some documents. His six eyed raven was perched on its stand on Swain's desk. It stared at Darius with its six eyes. This bird always unnerved him. It always seemed to him that when ever that bird looked at him it felt like it was looking straight into his soul. Questioning his loyalty to Noxus. _

_"Tell me Darius, what do you now about the Rakkor?" Swain asked, not looking up from the reports._

_Darius thought for a moment._

_"I now that they live atop Mount Tragon. They are a people that thrive on war. Their entire culture revolves around war. They start their training at a very young age. They eventually become brutal warriors, if that warrior Pantheon is anything to go off of. I also know that they care not for what happens outside their lands. Unless it is war."_

_Swain looked up from his papers. He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of dried meat. The raven greedily devoured the meat when Swain held it out for it._

_"Have you ever faced the Rakkor?" Swain asked going back over the reports._

_"Aside from the league, no." Darius answered._

_"It was during an engagement with some Rakkor warriors I almost lost my leg. We had them outnumbered. But they had the land on there side. And the fools in charge thought because we were more we would be victorious."_

_Darius remained silent. Swain was not one to talk about himself. It just shows how much Swain trusted him._

_"What do you know about the Solari?" Swain asked_

_"I don't know much about them. Only that that woman, Leona I think was her name, is one of them. They seem to worship the sun. And the Rakkor practically worship them. Why do you ask?"_

_"It seems that Solari woman has been having talks with the king of Demacia. And that they are now finishing talks for a trade agreement."_

_Darius frowned, if they agreed to a trade agreement, than a full alliance would not be far behind. But how did she manage to get the Rakkor to agree to that. That went against what Rakkor stood for. They never believed in alliances._

_"How was she able to get the Rakkor to agree to this?" Darius ask._

_Swain turned his head to look outside. _

_"It would seem that she holds more power than we thought. Also that Pantheon, he is quite smitten with her. He is most likely their greatest warrior, I'm sure he is "persuading" them to at the least consider it."_

_Darius growled. He always respected the Rakkor for there lifestyle. Only the strong survive. But with this possible alliance would change that. Resources were scarce and their way of live ensured that only the strong survived. But now with more resources they may grow in numbers. Something that they can not allow to happen._

_"So what is your plan?" asked Darius._

_Swain stood from his chair, grabbed his cane and hobbled to the window. _

_"How deep does your loyalty run Darius?"_

_Darius was taken back by his statement. Darius would gladly die a thousand deaths for his country. He has fought and bleed for Noxus. He even went as far as to kill the former heads of state and helped Swain secure his position. How could he question his loyalty. _

_"I'm sure you already know the answer, I would do anything for Noxus."_

_"What if I ordered you to do something you would not like, but it would greatly help our cause."_

_"Whatever it was, I would grit my teeth and carry it out to the best of my ability."_

_Swain smiled._

_"What do you know of the Winter Claw tribe of the Freljord?"_

* * *

"Sir the beacon is up." Thalos told Darius.

Darius snapped out of his thoughts when he heard him. The beacon was a tall torch like device that had a strange glow at the top. Swain told him that when he reached a good vantage point to set up the beacon and the Winter Claw would find him.

"What now?" Draven asked.

"Set up camp, there is no knowing when they will arrive. I will take first watch."

"There is not need for that sir, I will take the first watch." Thalos argued.

Darius turned and glared at Thalos, causing him to shrink under his gaze.

"Uhh, of course sir... When should I relieve you?"

"I will wake you when I feel like it is time." Darius said walking over to a rock sticking out of the snow.

Draven then went about directing the other to set up the camp. With in an hour the tents were set and a fire was going in one of the crowded tents, Darius looked around. Snow, snow and more snow that was all Darius saw no matter where he looked. An environment like this breeds tough people. The sun was slowly making its way down. He calculated the sun would reach the horizon in about an hour, two tops. He could hear the a round of laughter from the tents. Contrary to popular belief. Darius does care for the men under his command. He still values strength over all else, those who prove their strength and loyalty, he will respect. And do what he can so that they are taken care of. These men that accompany him were hand pick by himself. His most trusted and strongest men. Men that had fought along side him, bleed with him and at some point saved his life, and vice versa.

He then saw it. Movement in the distance. He stood and reached in to the pouch on his belt, and pulled out a spyglass. He extended it and looked at the approaching people. They looked like they were heading to them at a fast pace, about thirty men. He looked, trying to find a banner of some sort. He didn't see anything. He didn't know much about how battles were fought in the Freljord. Maybe banner men were not used. Still he would take no chances. He quickly ran to the tent. When he entered the men were in the middle of preparing their dinner.

"Arm yourselves now we have company. you have less than three minutes."

With that his men and his brother scrambled to ready themselves.

"Finally I was starting to get board!" Draven exclaimed as he prepared.

Darius stood were he once was, ax in hand ready to spill blood if the need arose. One by one his men stood next to him. Ready and itching for a fight.

"Is that the Winter Claw?" ask the youngest Draco, his bow in his hands an arrow ready and waiting to be pulled back and released.

"I do not know." Darius answered.

The unknown people then picked up there pace. Darius then knew that if they the Winter Claw they would not be so hostile.

"Draco take your bow and find high ground. Aim true." Darius said his eyes never leaving the advancing group.

"As you command so shall it be." Draco responded as took off to find a suitable vantage point.

"Ready your selves men. Make sure to show these barbarians the true strength of Noxus."

His men said nothing they knew what they must do. They slowly readied them selves as they waited. Draven began to spin his axes, a smile spreading across his face. The first man came into range. His war cry echoing through the area. The rest of his band followed adding their own shout. As soon as the first mans shout died down an arrow pierced through his throat. He dropped his weapons, gripping his neck as he fell from his mount. His body was trampled by the men passing him by without second thought. Draven was the next to spill blood as he hurled his ax at the next man. His ax entered his chest. Killing him almost instantly. Draven ax then reappeared in his hand thanks to the magic runes on his weapons. Then the warband was upon them. Darius's men first aimed at killing their mounts. They were unarmored and a large target. Darius rushed forward, slashing at first enemy that came near him. His ax cut deep into the large boar, and also severed the mans leg from his body. He howled in pain as his boar toppled over and pinned his other leg under it. Darius duck as an ax passed over his head. He turned and brought up his own ax to block the next slash. The strength of the blow was a bit weak, as his opponent tried to add more pressure. Darius quickly grabbed the mans hand and pulled him from his boar. The man quickly stood and pulled a second smaller ax from his waist.

"Do you really think that you can best me?" Darius mocked.

"There is no way I would lose to a southerner." growled his opponent.

Before Darius could attack an arrow lodged itself into his enemy's eye. His body dropped the snow turning red under him. Darius turned as another man swung his two handed greatsword at him. Darius raised his ax to block. Darius pushed his attacker bad and swung his ax downward. The Freljord warrior swung his sword up to meet Darius's ax. Darius eyes widened as he saw the sword actually cut deep into his blade. Darius yanked his ax back before the Freljord warrior could capitalize. Darius's opponent smiled.

"The cold makes your southern steel weak and brittle. Just like you!" he shouted as he dashed at Darius.

The stood exchanging blows. Nearly every attack or block further damaged Darius's ax.

_"My ax can't take much more. I need to finish this quickly." Darius thought._

Darius and his opponent lock weapons. Darius then shot his knee up, hitting his enemy in the gut, causing him to double over. Darius quickly brought his ax and with a war car he removed his head, further staining the white snow.

Darius looked around him, and quickly duck another ax. Darius spun and cut through both of his legs. His fallen foe howled in pain as he held the stumps of his legs. Darius quickly silenced him. Darius looked around, his men sere finishing off the few remaining men. Brutus the largest of his men finished his last enemy, his warhammer smashed his opponent's head splattering skull fragments and brain matter around. Thalos, his second in command beside his brother, used his now broken sword to slit a keeled man's throat. Darius frowned and looked down at his own weapon. Their weapons were made of the finest steel Noxus had, But than again they never really fought in these types of temperature.

"General! Another warband on the way!" Draco cried out as he scrambled to collect any reusable arrows. Darius rallied his men to him. They were slightly winded, a few cuts here and there, but other than that they were still in good fighting condition. Most of their weapons were to damaged, so they armed themselves with thier fallen enemy's weapon, which seem to stand the cold far better.

"This one is much larger, at least twice the size." commented Thalos.

"Good that means more to fight." replied Brutus, a grin spreading across his face.

The war band stop just shy of Draco's range. Then three people started to ride towards them. The sun was now touching the horizon. They seemed to only want to talk. Darius walked forward.

"Draco stay your bow. Thalos, Draven with me. The rest of you stay here and ready yourselves." Darius called out.

"But sir.." one of his men, Julius, started.

"Those are my orders Julius." Darius answered with slowing down of looking back.

Darius and his men stopped about one hundred yards from the incoming people. Clad in armor, and fur, also atop boars. When they got closer he recognized two of them, especially the one in the middle.

"Sejuani, The Winter's Wrath, Leader of the Winter Claw." Darius spoke.

Sejuani looked at the three men. Her boar breathing heavily, ready to trample at her master's command.

"General Darius, The Hand of Noxus." replied.

Draven looked at the two and cleared his throat, clearly upset that he was not acknowledged at all.

"Now is not the time Draven." Darius growled.

"I see that you and your men handled that group quite easily."

"Of course. They weak and foolish to think they could stand against Noxian might." Darius answered.

The man on Sejuani's right spoke.

"They were weak, it is good you rid the world of them, only wish I was the one who did it."

"Not now Olaf. General gather your men, we brought mount for them, we will further discuss things at my home." Sejuani said as she turned and made her way back to her warriors.

"Thalos tell the men to pack up camp we are leaving." said Darius as he and his brother walked toward Sejuani's warband.

_"Wonder how Darius is supposed to make an alliance with these people, he was never one for talk." Draven wondered._

* * *

Ok first off to everyone waiting for the next chapter of Rise of the Wasteland, sorry not finished yet. I started writing this cause I've had this Idea in my head for a long time, and I got a writers block the size of the Great Wall. I have started chapters and completely scarped them, and started over like five times. Hopefully I can over come this quickly. But this I promise you the new chapter will be up before Christmas. Also I put up a cover for Blue Blaze, its Sasuke's mystery girl, so yeah. On a different note R&R please let me know what you think of this.

Well See Ya Squall Leanhart Out.


End file.
